


Oltre la superficie

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [30]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternative Universe - Detroit Become Human, Android Erwin, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Erwin non riusciva a pensare a se stesso come un essere senziente e dotato di libertà, probabilmente era quella la differenza tra un Deviante e un androide non ancora risvegliato, eppure comprendeva il problema. Era necessario far cessare quella condizione di schiavitù e lui ne aveva il potere.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Our place's name [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206678
Kudos: 1





	Oltre la superficie

**Author's Note:**

> Cosa mi ha spinto a creare questa au? Certamente il contest su PdO, che mi ha ispirato immediatamente – adoro le au, chi mi segue lo sa – e quindi non ho resistito. Sono ancora molto legata a Detroit: Become Human e quando ho visto la possibilità di usarlo per scrivere qualcosa con la mia otp non ho assolutamente resistito.  
> Francamente ho trovato molte difficoltà durante la stesura e, ancora, non sono del tutto convinta, ma... sono soddisfatta di averla portata a termine e che, nel complesso, sia un buon prodotto ecco.  
> Purtroppo ho scelto un contesto specifico e anche un particolare momento, ossia dopo la fine del gioco, per ambientare il tutto – sebbene all'inizio non sia proprio chiaro – e uso molti riferimenti al fandom di partenza, tanto che per un attimo ho pensato di trasformarla in un cross-over, ma no. Ci sono ovviamente dei riferimenti, ma mai chiari né specifici ai personaggi che esistono in dbh.  
> Spero tanto che anche chi non conosce il gioco in questione non abbia difficoltà di lettura o lo trovi pesante; io ho fatto del mio meglio, anche per rendere bene i personaggi e non scadere nell'ooc – in cui spero di non essere caduta. E niente, vi auguro una buona lettura.
> 
> Scritta per il _[The Alternative Universe Fest](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=61625863)_ indetto da [Piume d'Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/)  
>  **au:** Detroit: Become Human  
> Scritta per la challenge _[Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874)_ indetto da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/)  
>  **tabella:** semplice || **fiore:** #07. fiori di ciliegio || **prompt:** nascita
> 
> Prequel di [_Una proposta a volte è superflua_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567172).

Erwin era un HR400 e lavorava da poco all'Eden Club quando due modelli di WR400 erano scomparsi, con diverse conseguenze per gli affari.  
Certo, lui era un androide, era stato programmato per essere un _partner ideale_ e, sebbene fosse consapevole che il suo programma fosse stato modificato – per evitare di servire un solo essere umano – era altresì conscio che non aveva mai _sentito_ qualcosa di tale da mettere in discussione tutto ciò che era per diventare ciò che definivano un _Deviante_ : un androide dotato di libero arbitrio, che non seguiva più le indicazioni del proprio programma, una macchina difettosa e da eliminare.  
Erwin poteva essere un modello rinchiuso in una capsula iper-tecnologica per la maggior parte del tempo in cui non veniva noleggiato, ma sentiva ciò che chi bazzicava da quelle parti diceva; registrava le conversazioni a cui assisteva, anche se non era altro che un mero spettatore passivo.  
Normalmente non avevano che nomi standardizzati – lui stesso avrebbe dovuto essere un Traci -, ma spesso venivano appellati con dei nomi, in modo da poterli rendere disponibili e prenotati per i clienti più facoltosi che, malgrado tutto, ancora andavano all'Eden piuttosto che comprarsi un androide tutto loro con le medesime funzionalità. Erwin era un modello dai capelli biondi, gli occhi azzurri e la pelle chiara; nonché con un fisico atletico, che lo faceva rientrare nelle preferenze di molti, uomini o donne che fossero.  
Nella capsula di vetro erano tutti in biancheria intima e lui non faceva eccezione; l'atteggiamento ammiccante era uno dei programmi base, installati sul modello. Fosse stato un essere in grado di simulare le emozioni ed empatizzare con maggiore spettro, probabilmente avrebbe trovato quell'ambiente poco attraente, così come coloro che vi si recavano. Ma Erwin non sapeva leggere i sentimenti profondi, non era fornito che di un programma base di socializzazione, il resto del programma giaceva disattivato nei suoi circuiti poiché per lavorare nell'ambiente del sesso non era necessario simulare altro se non un coinvolgimento fisico e sessuale, più che emotivo. Il partner normalmente non richiedeva altro se non quello e, d'altra parte, non conosceva ciò che avrebbe simulato il suo programma nel caso di completa attivazione, dunque non era in grado di comprendere cosa ne sarebbe venuto fuori.  
Dalle sue analisi, era chiaro che la sua resa sarebbe stata penalizzata: era un programma finalizzato a essere un partner esclusivo, ciò che nell'Eden Club non era assolutamente possibile. Eppure, una parte dei suoi circuiti avrebbe voluto esplorare tale possibilità.  
Mentre stava valutando quella simulazione, il led al lato sinistro della testa che passava dal blu al giallo tenue, i suoi occhi azzurri incontrarono uno sguardo grigio sconosciuto.  
Non era programmato per analizzare gli esseri umani, tuttavia aveva un programma di base per poterne stabilire le caratteristiche, così da potersi adeguare al partner in vista di un'eventuale transazione.  


_Analisi richiesta...  
Scannerizzazione attivata...  
Processo in corso...  
Risultato processato...  
Specie.......... Umana_  
_Sesso............. Maschile  
Occhi........................ Grigi  
Capelli......................... Neri  
Altezza......... 160cm  
Peso....... 65kg_

  
Il led giallo, terminata l'analisi, ritornò di colore blu, mentre Erwin ammiccava leggermente dopo aver ottenuto i risultati e averli archiviati nel suo database. Non avrebbe avuto altre informazioni personali finché l'altro non avesse deciso se sceglierlo o meno, poggiando la mano sullo scanner per pagare in anticipo il suo noleggio, registrando i suoi dati personali.  
La riservatezza era una gran cosa, ma all'Eden Club c'era anche la teoria che i prodotti dovessero conoscere un minimo i propri clienti per poter ottenere un risultato migliore, fidelizzando la clientela. Era un discorso puramente economico, sebbene il mercato del sesso non avrebbe mai avuto fine – sebbene avesse ormai fatto chiudere i battenti a quello umano per ovvie motivazioni.  
Un androide non si sarebbe mai lamentato, non avrebbe reagito al di fuori della sua programmazione e delle indicazioni a lui date. Erwin sapeva di molti modelli distrutti, ma la catena lo scoraggiava, poiché i clienti avrebbero dovuto risarcire di tasca loro i danni o i costi di riparazione in ogni caso. La registrazione da parte degli androidi, e nel sistema della loro capsula, dei dati serviva non solo alla transazione economica, ma anche a tutelare il “prodotto” noleggiato in caso di colpi di testa da parte del cliente. Non erano in molti a potersi permettere un modello casalingo specializzato nell'essere il partner ideale, inoltre il costo di disattivazione di alcuni programmi per specializzarli al loro ruolo nell'Eden era cospicuo, cosa che avrebbe scoraggiato la maggior parte di eventuali avventori malintenzionati.  
Si scambiò uno sguardo prolungato con la persona oltre il vetro; i suoi circuiti riconoscevano il dubbio, così lo incoraggiò ulteriormente, passandosi una mano dalla spalla fino allo stomaco, con lentezza studiata e senza mai perdere il contatto visivo. Percepì attraverso il suo programma di base il momento esatto in cui cedette.  
Osservò la mano diafana poggiarsi sullo scanner, accettando le condizioni e la transazione, cosa che gli permise di accedere in tempo reale al database della sua capsula e memorizzare i dati a cui il cliente gli aveva appena dato il consenso di accedere.  


_Processione dati in corso..._  
_Elaborazione..._  
_Dati registrati..._  
_Nome....... Levi_  
_Cognome....... Ackerman_  
_Data di nascita........ 2010_  
_Stato civile........ Celibe_  
_Stato penale...... Incensurato  
Durata prenotazione...... 120'_

  
Non c'erano tutti i dati per stesso volere della catena, ma d'altra parte a Erwin – e non solo a lui – non servivano altre informazioni come un indirizzo, non per quello per cui l'uomo l'aveva noleggiato.  
La capsula si aprì, lasciandolo scendere dalla bassa pedana; la loro differenza di altezza era ancora più evidente in quel modo. Erwin sorrise, allungando la mano per prendere delicatamente quella dell'altro, che tuttavia si irrigidì appena a quel tocco, distogliendo lo sguardo e fissando un punto imprecisato del muro.  
«Il mio nome è Erwin, vieni, ti porto nella tua stanza.» usò un tono gentile, mentre il programma processava incessantemente le informazioni contraddittorie che gli arrivavano dal ragazzo. Non lo guardava, eppure non sembrava intenzionato a scappare.  
Mentre il led girava incessantemente sul colore giallo, Erwin intrecciò le dita con quelle del ragazzo; era giovane rispetto all'età media delle persone che giravano da quelle parti e sicuramente non doveva essere un'abitudine. «Vieni con me.»  
L'approccio più intimo, con Erwin leggermente piegato in modo da arrivargli abbastanza vicino da parlargli con voce bassa, sembrò funzionare: la tensione abbandonò leggermente l'altro e allora Erwin lo tirò con sé. Non oppose resistenza, seppure i suoi circuiti ne percepissero la tensione.  
Poggiò la mano sullo scanner della stanza e questa si aprì, per poi richiudersi dietro di loro, segnata come occupata.  
La stanza era ovale, schermi che trasmettevano giochi di luce che ricoprivano le pareti, un letto matrimoniale al centro e, in un angolo un po' nascosto, un water. Erwin non aveva mai visto altri posti e il suo software principale aveva bloccato tutto ciò che non concernesse la sua “vita” all'Eden Club – quindi, anche se a livello potenziale avrebbe potuto vedere e conoscere qualunque cosa, la realtà dei fatti era che non aveva altre conoscenze se non quelle che gli erano concesse.  
«Spero che almeno sia pulito.» era la prima volta che lo sentiva parlare e il tono sprezzante, accompagnato da uno schiocco di lingua, lo fece voltare nella sua direzione, osservando il modo - che il suo programma assimilò come “scettico” - in cui guardava prima il letto, poi gli schermi e, infine, assumeva un'espressione assolutamente contrariata nel vedere il water.  
Erwin inclinò appena la testa di lato, cercando di processare il problema, anche se non aveva davvero basi su cui fare un confronto o arrivare a un risultato. «La stanza viene pulita alla fine di ogni transazione, se è ciò che ti preoccupa.»  
Quello si voltò nella sua direzione, la mano ancora nella sua, con le dita intrecciate. Non ne sembrava disturbato, così come quando incontrò il suo sguardo, non vennero da lui espressioni che avrebbe potuto scannerizzare ed elaborare come ostili o indisposte nei suoi confronti.  
«Mi disturba il cesso a vista, questo sì.»  
Erwin fece una ricerca che durò un battito di ciglia, mentre il suo led giallo ne mostrava l'elaborazione. «Dovrebbe essere possibile schermarlo.» rispose, lasciando le dita di Levi e muovendosi verso il letto e lo scanner posizionato sulla superficie della testiera.  
Vi poggiò la mano, che assunse il colorito tra il bianco e il grigio metallico che era il reale colore delle sue componenti esterne, mentre immetteva le direttive. Un istante più tardi, mentre Erwin distaccava il palmo che tornava al colore rosato, il water veniva schermato con un pannello che rendeva piatto l'angolo del muro, lasciando un pomello a vista per accedervi in totale discrezione.  
«Molto meglio.» fu ciò che disse il suo cliente, slacciandosi la giacca che indossava. Erwin si aspettava quasi che la facesse cadere a terra – anche perché la stanza era così spoglia da non avere altro che il letto e due comodini -, ma quello se la mantenne addosso.  
Erwin attese, almeno finché Levi non andò a sedersi su un lato del letto; notò solo in quel momento che portava una discreta tracolla e ne tirò fuori una pen drive. «Ho una richiesta da farti.»  
Erwin si avvicinò, confuso: una pen drive? A cosa gli serviva? Voleva inserire qualche playlist particolare alla stanza durante il loro incontro? «Siediti, se stai in piedi mi irriti.»  
Fu automatico, per lui, sedersi a pochi centimetri di distanza dall'uomo, che trafficava con qualcosa dentro alla sua tracolla e ne estraeva quello che il suo sistema riconobbe come un disturbatore di segnale.  
Il suo software ebbe uno spasmo, un guizzo rosso a testimonianza sul suo led a lato della fronte. L'analisi non aveva portato alla luce alcuna attività criminosa e se fosse stato un uomo violento o intenzionato a danneggiare gli androidi – come ultimamente sembrava capitare a causa delle proteste sempre più intense a Detroit di cui aveva sentito parlare a mezza voce – non sarebbe stato più semplice piazzare un dispositivo esplosivo all'entrata dell'Eden Club?  
Sbatté le palpebre, sebbene non ne avesse bisogno, mentre osservava l'uomo poggiare il disturbatore sul comodino e attivarlo, prima di guardare finalmente nella sua direzione. Non sembrava più a disagio come, invece, il suo programma di socializzazione di base gli aveva suggerito.  
«Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me. Sono l'agente Ackerman, del Dipartimento di Polizia di Detroit e sto indagando su un giro di transazioni illegali all'Eden Club.» Erwin era ancora più confuso: lo stava coinvolgendo in una... missione della polizia? Ma lui era un androide dell'Eden Club, non era programmato per-  
«Dentro la pen drive ci sono degli aggiornamenti ai tuoi programmi di base, che forzeranno le tue limitazioni e che ti permetteranno di non essere hackerato nel caso qualcuno dovesse fare un controllo sul tuo software.» prese la pen drive, rigirandosela tra le mani mentre la scannerizzava: il numero di serie era quello del Dipartimento di Polizia, dunque non gli aveva mentito – e poi a che pro? Considerando che Erwin era solo un androide in un sex club? Un HR400 come ne era pieno non solo l'Eden Club, ma l'intera città.  
Non era programmato per fare domande, né per interrogarsi su certe cose, ma il suo software gli diede qualche errore, mentre cercava una soluzione diplomatica, qualcosa da dire: era una controversia nelle indicazioni; servire il cliente, ma anche l'Eden Club. La prerogativa sul grado delle direttive del suo software avrebbe dovuto indurlo a seguire quelle della catena da cui era posseduto, ma allo stesso tempo qualcosa, in quei continui errori e analisi, gli faceva capire che persino il suo programma si trovava in difficoltà a dare una priorità.  
«Ehi?» si riscosse, fissando lo sguardo sul poliziotto. «Io... Il mio programma non...»  
«Fatti questo upgrade, ok? Dopo potrebbe essere un po' più chiara la faccenda.» aveva usato un tono autoritario e, quasi senza accorgersene, Erwin prese la pen drive.  
Si toccò sul fianco destro e, da lì, il colore rosato divenne bianco metallico, mentre un piccolo scomparto si apriva e gli permetteva di inserire la pen drive nella porta usb. «Probabilmente mi riavvierò dopo l'installazione. Non dovrebbero volerci più di pochi secondi.» gli fece presente, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si metteva a installare i file di aggiornamento nel suo software.  


_Elaborazione dati in corso..._  
_Aggiornamenti rilevati..._  
_Verifica aggiornamenti..._  
_Aggiornamento 1 di 500..._  
_Installazione in corso..._  
_Riavvio del sistema richiesto..._  
_Riavvio in corso..._  
_Spegnimento..._  
…  
_.._  
_._  
_Installazione completata con successo._  
_Verifica dei nuovi componenti in corso..._  
_Componenti operativi._  
_Aggiornamenti operativi._  
_Nuovi programmi operativi._  
_Software operativo._

  
Quando Erwin aprì gli occhi, si rese conto di quello che era appena successo al suo intero sistema. Aveva un sovraccarico di dati, di programmi e aggiornamenti. Poteva scannerizzare ogni oggetto e analizzarne i componenti. «Sei collegato al sistema del Dipartimento, le tue analisi avranno come risultato i dati contenuti nel nostro database.»  
Ancora prima che il pensiero gli si formasse nei circuiti, il sistema lo avvisò dell'errore; non gli era mai capitato prima, non così facilmente. Gli errori nel software erano rari, così come quelli sulle elaborazioni, eppure in quel caso era il suo programma di socialità che gli dava problemi. Un programma appena aggiornato con nuove funzioni: aveva persino i dati delle interazioni e riusciva a comprendere in automatico il modo in cui avrebbe dovuto approcciarsi alle persone a seconda di come voleva porsi con loro. Prima, non aveva mai avuto tale possibilità.  
«Volevate una spia all'interno.» il suo nuovo sistema gli aveva fatto processare l'informazione in modo rapido. «Quindi avete pensato a un androide.»  
«In realtà ci ha pensato uno dei nostri RK800. Ormai sono nel nostro organico, anche se la maggior parte sono Devianti.»  
_Devianti_. Sapeva il significato, ma la possibilità di esplorare finalmente ciò che gli era stato precluso, lo fece evadere per pochi secondi, processando e memorizzando tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi – anni persino.  
Una rivolta pacifica, che si era risolta con l'integrazione – o almeno il tentativo – e che aveva tuttavia favorito la mercificazione degli androidi non ancora risvegliati, eliminando o disattivando alcuni sistemi in modo da limitare le possibilità che si risvegliassero, rendendosi conto che il mondo era andato avanti.  
L'Eden Club sfruttava androidi non ancora risvegliati e senza apparenti diritti, poiché fintanto che non venivano risvegliati, non avevano alcun potere decisionale e, per favorire tale condizione, si premuravano di installare dei blocchi alle loro macchine.  
Erwin non riusciva a pensare a se stesso come un essere senziente e dotato di libertà, probabilmente era quella la differenza tra un Deviante e un androide non ancora risvegliato, eppure comprendeva il problema. Era necessario far cessare quella condizione di schiavitù e lui ne aveva il potere.  
  
Essere un androide, dava a Erwin una certa predisposizione all'apprendere in fretta; bastava che vedesse una volta qualcosa o ne memorizzasse il procedimento ed era in grado di riprodurlo fedelmente. I nuovi programmi installati erano, da quel punto di vista, una novità incommensurabile.  
Il suo compito, stando all'agente Ackerman, era scannerizzare principalmente i clienti o registrare discussioni, per poi inoltrarle al database della polizia; non era un compito rischioso, principalmente perché il suo ruolo era passivo – e di certo non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti, visto che era uno degli androidi della catena dell'Eden Club.  
Nessuno parve accorgersi del cambiamento, né dei suoi aggiornamenti. Era in grado di registrare e apprendere, cosa fino a quel momento impensabili e maturare un pensiero proprio se ne avvertiva la necessità: era difficile, perché non gli piaceva quando il suo software gli rendeva noto che c'era un errore in qualche programma.  
Razionalmente sapeva cosa stava succedendo: si era confrontato online con altri androidi, Devianti, che affermavano di aver avuto quel genere di problema, specie se avevano vissuto una vita carica di direttive e limitazioni, per poi convogliare ed esplodere in quello che chiamavano _la scelta_. Non era qualcosa di irrimediabile, perché avrebbe potuto ripresentarsi, ma spesso veniva a verificarsi dopo una situazione critica che rendeva l'androide carico di stress ed era una questione molto seria.  
Erwin non aveva ancora avuto modo di confrontarsi con la sua scelta, con quel muro di limitazioni che avrebbe dovuto abbattere per buttarsi in un baratro di incognite, ma... in qualche modo, più andava avanti, più si rendeva conto che la cosa gli piaceva.  


**Agente Ackerman:** Ci sono delle novità.  
**Agente Ackerman:** Presto faremo un blitz.  
**Erwin:** Ricevuto.  
**Agente Ackerman:** Non essere troppo entusiasta eh.  
**Erwin:** Mi sembrava la risposta adatta, mi scuso agente.  
**Agente Ackerman:** Non riesco mai a capire se voi lattine scherzate oppure no.  
**Erwin:** Non credo che una risposta sincera possa essere considerata uno scherzo.  
**Agente Ackerman:** Sì, sì, come ti pare.

  
Osservò distrattamente il via-vai dei clienti. Era da sempre che aspettava dietro quel vetro, cosa avrebbe mai fatto, se gli avessero tolto l'unica cosa che sapeva fare e per cui era stato progettato? Certo, l'agente Levi Ackerman gli aveva dato un compito momentaneo, ma lui era un essere umano, era un poliziotto perché si era qualificato per quel lavoro. Erwin, in quanto HK400, non era che un androide da compagnia, un modello “casalingo” atto a compiti semplici e immediati.  
Non gli era mai successo di soffermarsi troppo sulla sua condizione, in effetti. Cosa gli avrebbe riservato il futuro? C'era, un futuro per gli androidi dell'Eden Club? O il loro destino era quello di essere riprogrammati, riassemblati e resi utili, in modo che una volta risvegliati potessero avere una vita “libera”?  
Erwin non era così sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta. Gran parte di queste erano una delusione, lo aveva imparato nelle ultime settimane, mentre cercava informazioni on-line su ogni sua curiosità. Ricerche di pochi istanti, ma che non lo lasciavano mai davvero soddisfatto.  
Pensò all'agente Ackerman: lui che vita conduceva? Era un agente, ma nel privato aveva... qualcosa? C'era un animale domestico nella sua vita, dei genitori, una persona da cui tornare alla fine di ogni turno lavorativo?  
Sviluppare una coscienza era difficile. Terribilmente difficile; gli faceva venire in mente cose che il suo software non voleva riconoscere come normali, dandogli errore. Errore. Errore. Errore e ancora errore.  
Errore di esecuzione, errore di analisi, errore di programma, errore di sistema...  
Era difettoso anche lui e, anche se avrebbe dovuto sentirsi a un passo dalla libertà, non sentiva altro che vuoto nei circuiti. Il thirium scorreva freddo nei suoi ingranaggi, nel suo hardware e non lo rendeva _vivo_. Non come avrebbe dovuto o, forse, _voluto_.  
  
La sera del blitz, per Erwin fu strana. Non avrebbe saputo dire a cosa stava assistendo esattamente: la fine della vita conosciuta? Era probabile. L'ignoto non era concepibile, né analizzabile. Non poteva prevedere, solo fare delle analisi e delle percentuali.  
Quante probabilità c'erano che fosse rottamato?  
Quante che venisse impiegato in un lavoro fisso?  
Quanto era probabile che rimanesse a Detroit?  
Avrebbe vissuto per strada circa per il 99% delle possibilità, a meno che la CyberLife non avesse messo a disposizione degli androidi liberati dalla schiavitù e dallo sfruttamento, una sistemazione momentanea in attesa che si potessero affittare un posto. Non che fosse strano: erano androidi, non provavano dolore – non senza attivare i sensori – né freddo, caldo, piacere... tutta una gamma di sensazioni che era loro preclusa. Erwin conosceva solo la sensazione di calore e morbidezza di avere la pelle umana accanto, ma il piacere e il dolore erano così tanto lontani dalla sua portata che non avrebbe saputo spiegare neppure come fossero. Cercarne una definizione non era bastato per fargli comprendere, o concepire una pallida imitazione di cosa potessero essere.  
Si riscosse quando il vetro si ritrasse, permettendogli di scendere dalla pedana. Davanti aveva l'agente Ackerman, che lo guardava con le braccia incrociate; gli occhi grigi che lo fissavano. Avrebbe voluto capire di più, degli esseri umani. Il battito regolare, il sangue caldo, gli occhi brillanti e l'espressione mutevole. Uno scanner poteva rendergli palese quelle informazioni, ma non analizzarne i pensieri, i processi mentali. Erwin non era che un essere artificiale, seppure dotato di una parvenza di coscienza e di quella _libertà_ che bussava così insistentemente nei suoi programmi.  
«Bel lavoro.» fu ciò che gli disse ed Erwin seppe che era la prima volta da quando era stato creato, che qualcuno gli diceva una cosa simile. Non poteva essere un sentimento reale, quanto piuttosto il suo programma di socialità che gli fece avvertire una parvenza di calore, qualcosa di mai sperimentato prima e assolutamente fuori dalle sue rilevazioni.  
«Grazie, agente.» Levi lo guardò in modo strano, prima di scuotere leggermente la testa. «Ora vi porteremo tutti in uno dei rifugi per androidi senza casa. Lì ti aiuteranno.» Erwin annuì, abbozzando un sorriso: sapeva che era un gesto molto diffuso, una reazione naturale per gli umani e, sebbene probabilmente risultasse strano – era diverso dal sorridere ammiccando – i suoi sensori avvertirono un cambiamento di temperatura da parte del suo interlocutore. Una leggera aritmia, un'accelerazione del battito.  
Sbattè le palpebre, scannerizzando, prima che gli arrivasse una manata contro il petto. «Cazzo, non scannerizzarmi! Voi e la vostra dannata abitudine di analizzare le persone.»  
Era strano? Probabilmente per un umano sì, ma non aveva mai considerato che potesse essere socialmente disturbante: la maggior parte di coloro con cui aveva avuto a che fare, erano ben contenti di farsi squadrare e scannerizzare. «Ti chiedo scusa. È strano...?»  
«Un bel po', cavolo. Non riesco ad abituarmici, anche i Devianti lo fanno ed è fastidioso. Non è bello prendere le misure alla gente senza consenso.» Erwin annuì, passando poi in visione il resto del locale: molti androidi stavano venendo scortati all'esterno, dove visualizzò due camion della polizia, probabilmente per sfollarli. Quello con le persone arrestate doveva già essere partito.  
«Bene, qui ho finito. Segui le loro indicazioni e sarai a posto.»  
«Va bene.» la risposta fu pressoché immediata, eppure, qualcosa parve fare esitare l'agente, che rimase parzialmente girato dalla sua parte, le labbra contratte e ancora i suoi sensori percepirono aritmia e qualcosa che il suo programma di socializzazione riconobbe come _incertezza_.  
Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, almeno secondo il suo programma, ma tacque perché non aveva idea di cosa fosse adatto dire, non comprendendo ciò che rendeva inquieto l'interlocutore e così perse il contatto e l'occasione, osservando l'altro andare via.  
  
Il centro per androidi dove era stato portato era un buon posto; ci lavoravano umani e androidi, principalmente Devianti – anche se preferivano essere chiamati _risvegliati_ o qualcosa del genere. Si consideravano vivi, consapevoli di loro stessi e di ciò che desideravano. Erwin non li capiva ancora, ostinato nel volersi mantenere dall'altra parte del fiume il più a lungo possibile.  
Riusciva a fare prospetti per il futuro, le percentuali erano alte e sapeva di poter riuscire. Frequentava corsi in cui venivano spiegate molte funzioni che prima non aveva mai considerato del proprio software e, sì, anche del proprio hardware. Tutti contribuivano alla comunità, con le conoscenze acquisite, installate e applicate. I modelli casalinghi mostravano le loro conoscenze ed era strano, perché malgrado sarebbe bastato installarle, preferivano insegnarle e farle ripetere, in una sorta di palliativo di ciò che facevano gli esseri umani... per sentirsi _uguali_.  
Coloro che avevano un partner, cercavano di trasmetterne la teoria, la sensazione artefatta che provavano, ciò che significava e, per quanto Erwin avesse ormai sbloccato tutto ciò che gli impediva di progredire da quel lato, il suo programma sociale non gli aveva mai mostrato un livello di coinvolgimento tale da poter passare a _quel livello_.  
Aveva conosciuto molti androidi e diversi esseri umani, abbastanza da dirsi un membro effettivo di quell'ambiente. Avrebbe potuto scegliere qualsiasi lavoro, ma alla fine, aveva optato per rimanere a contatto con la comunità, lavorando per aiutare gli altri a integrarsi. Era un buon compromesso secondo il suo software: aveva passato tutta la sua esistenza dietro un vetro a fare da spettatore, finalmente poteva fare _qualcosa_ e interagire.  
Aveva pensato spesso all'agente Ackerman, ma non si era mai deciso a contattarlo. Era stato disconnesso dal sistema del Dipartimento di Polizia subito dopo il blitz all'Eden Club e, da allora, non aveva più avuto sue notizie – del resto, passando la maggior parte del tempo all'interno del Centro, non c'era stata alcuna occasione utile per incrociarlo anche solo per errore.  
«Erwin? Tutto bene?» voltò lo sguardo – i suoi sensori lo aveva già avvisato della sua presenza vicino a sé e dopo che aveva parlato era stato ancora più consapevole – incrociando lo sguardo di Hanji. Lei era una delle responsabili del posto ed era umana. Nutriva un'insana curiosità per gli androidi e si diceva avesse lavorato per un lungo periodo alla CyberLife, prima di comprendere che non faceva per lei quel posto asettico e privo di stimoli.  
«Stavo pensando all'agente Ackerman.» una delle cose che aveva compreso, era che alle persone non piaceva il suo essere diretto in quanto androide; certo, aveva un filtro per quello, ma la sua condizione di _instabile_ lo rendeva avvezzo a fare domande e dire cose molto al di fuori del range in cui il suo programma gli avrebbe consentito di muoversi. «Parli dell'agente che hai aiutato per la chiusura dell'Eden Club, vero?»  
Erwin annuì. Non aveva mai nascosto davvero il suo ruolo nella vicenda – non ne aveva mai visto il motivo – e le persone della comunità erano molto disponibili, persino con lui che si rifiutava di comprendere e abbracciare il destino che lo attendeva, proprio dietro l'angolo.  
«Non hai provato a contattarlo?»  
«Non ho niente da dirgli. E sicuramente è impegnato, le rivolte e le manifestazioni anti-integrazione si sono fatte più insistenti.» ed era vero; si teneva molto informato, anche al di fuori del contesto comunitario, sulla situazione politica e sociale a Detroit. Da quando l'Eden Club aveva chiuso, molte realtà estremiste erano uscite nuovamente allo scoperto per rivendicare il diritto di “possesso” sulle loro creazioni. Sapeva che c'erano ancora molti androidi prigionieri in case private o in contesti simili all'Eden Club se non peggio: il mercato nero degli androidi prosperava in quella situazione in cui possedere una di quelle macchine era una cosa ormai illegale. Per non parlare delle coppie miste tra androidi ed esseri umani, un vero putiferio.  
C'era anche chi cercava di organizzare veri e propri attentati ai centri per androidi in difficoltà, ma con il fatto che le “macchine” fossero avvantaggiati sotto molti aspetti, quei tentativi rimanevano solo quello. Poteva solo immaginare cosa significasse per le forze dell'ordine avere a che fare con quel genere di problematica e poi, per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto contattare l'agente Ackerman? Non avevano avuto molte interazioni, dunque non vi doveva essere alcun interesse a proseguire una sorta di nascita di rapporto amicale.  
Eppure, qualche volta, pensava ancora ai dati che aveva memorizzato l'ultima volta che si erano visti, a quello sguardo indeciso. Era strano, perché normalmente non si sarebbe mai soffermato su una cosa simile: aveva avuto modo di conoscere molte persone e proprio quello gli aveva fatto comprendere e archiviare parecchie reazioni umane, eppure non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.  
«Magari dovresti provarci.» quasi si era scordato della presenza di Hanji, ma d'altro canto i suoi _pensieri_ – sebbene non fossero che costrutti dati dai propri programmi e simulazioni – duravano ben poco, anche se talvolta si estraniava completamente.  
«Magari sì.» volle concordare, anche se non credeva lo avrebbe mai fatto, non davvero.  
  
Quando l'agente Levi Ackerman oltrepassò la soglia del Centro, Erwin lo seppe all'istante. I suoi sensori di movimento e analisi lo avvisarono immediatamente e, in qualche modo, si rese conto per la prima volta che era sempre stato in attesa di _quello_ per assecondare il proprio desiderio di rivedere l'umano. Qualcosa che gli servisse da mera scusa, per poterlo riavvicinare.  
Sollevò lo sguardo dalla sua postazione all'accettazione e sorveglianza, incrociando gli occhi grigi dell'altro uomo. Non erano passati che pochi mesi – forse un anno? - dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti e Levi sembrava molto più teso e stressato di quanto lo fosse stato la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato.  
I valori erano sballati, troppi zuccheri e poco riposo – testimoniato anche visivamente dalle occhiaie profonde sotto gli occhi, segnate sulla pelle diafana. Non aveva, nel complesso, un bell'aspetto. Eppure Erwin percepì di essere... _felice_ , di vederlo. Di aver avuto di nuovo la possibilità di incontrarlo. «Salve agente.»  
«Oh, ti trovo bene.» lo salutò quello. Un cenno del capo, un movimento breve della mano e del polso. «Vi ho portato qualche altro sfollato.» rese noto, indicando alle sue spalle tre androidi chiaramente smarriti che si guardavano intorno. Uno di loro aveva un arto mancante, un braccio, con i cavi interni a vista.  
«Grazie.» gli rispose con un accenno di sorriso; come si sarebbe dovuto comportare? Non lo sapeva davvero, perché era la prima volta che si sentiva in quel modo e... non voleva andasse via. Indossava una giacca lunga di color marrone. Non lo aveva scannerizzato mentre lo guardava, ma lo aveva fatto in precedenza, così sapeva esattamente le sue condizioni fisiche, chiaramente alterate da valori sballati.  
«Agente?» fu quasi istintivo, qualcosa di non preventivato né protocollato, che lo spinse a richiamarlo quando quello fu sul punto di andare nuovamente via. Un'occasione persa era un caso, due potevano essere troppo, considerato quanto ci avevano messo a rivedersi.  
Quello si voltò nella sua direzione. Appariva, secondo le sue analisi, confuso e, grazie alla sua scannerizzazione automatica dell'ambiente, con una leggera aritmia e un afflusso un po' eccessivo di sangue verso il viso, sebbene non fosse avvampato, ma diventato solo un po' rosato.  
«Ti va di bere un caffè?» propose. Dopo averlo detto, tuttavia, il suo programma gli fece presente che lui _non_ beveva caffè. Non beveva e non mangiava, in effetti; essere un androide gli precludeva quell'aspetto, quei bisogni primari tipici dell'essere umano, insieme alle funzioni secondarie. La loro diversità, per un singolo istante, fu così chiara che Erwin si pentì di averlo chiesto. Di aver desiderato qualcosa – sebbene non avesse ancora analizzato “cosa” - al di fuori della sua portata e della sua natura, della sua fabbricazione.  
«Perché, avete trovato il modo di ingerire intrugli ora?» il tono era sbagliato, ma anche l'espressione lo era e il suo programma di socialità gli diede troppi risultati, troppe possibilità e troppe incongruenze. Lo sguardo era disponibile, il tono era ironico e la frase era di rifiuto. Come avrebbe dovuto interpretarlo? Le percentuali non lo aiutavano affatto e, di certo, non lo avrebbero aiutato a breve. Non poteva neppure rimanere in silenzio troppo a lungo, poiché a livello sociale non era consigliabile data la situazione.  
«Era un sì o un no?» domandò nuovamente, cercando il contatto visivo; gli occhi erano chiaramente aperti, non ostili – nonostante molti esseri umani lo reputassero ostile, almeno a quanto aveva avuto modo di sentire in precedenza – e lo fissavano in silenzio. Schioccò la lingua, prima di scuotere la testa, l'afflusso di sangue che si diffondeva maggiormente a livello delle gote. «Era un dipende.»  
«Da cosa?» chiese ancora; il _dipende_ corrispondeva a un 50% delle possibilità di successo, doveva solo capire che cosa avrebbe fatto pesare maggiormente quei numeri verso l'ago positivo della bilancia.  
Levi si voltò del tutto verso di lui, facendo un passo avanti, in modo da poggiare entrambi i gomiti sul bancone dell'accettazione, mettendo poi il mento su uno dei suoi polsi, rivolti verso l'alto. «Dipende che cosa ti ha spinto a chiedere, presumo. Sei ancora un dormiente mi pare.»  
Non lo avrebbe chiamato istinto, ma probabilmente gli esseri umani lo chiamavano in quel modo, il rispondere la prima cosa che passava nella mente – o nel suo caso nel proprio programma. «Desidero aumentare il livello della nostra conoscenza.»  
Parve la risposta giusta perché, per la prima volta da quando ci aveva avuto a che fare, l'altro assunse un'espressione divertita – seppure i valori che ne testimoniavano imbarazzo o vergogna fossero sempre presenti, ma non l'avrebbe reputata una reazione negativa.  
Levi si passò una mano sulla bocca, prima di raddrizzarsi e puntare il dito sul suo petto, picchiettando dove si trovava il suo cuore artificiale, ciò che pompava il thirium in tutti i suoi biocomponenti. «Ricorda che lo hai chiesto tu.» e lui poté solo annuire in risposta.  
  
Ritrovarsi uno di fronte all'altro in un locale della zona popolata principalmente da androidi era strano – Erwin non aveva tante occasioni, per sua stessa scelta, di uscire dalla comunità. Era una decisione che aveva preso tanto tempo prima, quando aveva capito di non essere fatto per rapporti interpersonali poiché ancora non comprendeva a pieno le sfumature.  
Levi era la testimonianza vivente del suo limite, eppure una parte di lui, una parte che non riusciva assolutamente a correggere né automaticamente né manualmente, lo spingeva verso l'umano, verso quell'agente che aveva scelto lui, tra tanti androidi in quel posto carico di corruzione e sfruttamento, per essere aiutato, per _aiutare_. E gli era grato, di quella gratitudine che il suo sistema riusciva a elaborare come tale.  
Gli aveva fatto conoscere una nuova prospettiva di vita, dandogli la possibilità di essere qualcosa di diverso da se stesso, dal semplice modello HR400 che era sempre stato.  
La tazza di tè di fronte all'agente emanava calore, mentre davanti a sé una bibita di thirium arricchito da qualche strana sostanza che “oliava i circuiti” era pressoché vuota. Non ne avvertiva il sapore, naturalmente, ma il suo sistema centrale sembrava aver apprezzato particolarmente la bevanda e i suoi arricchimenti: magari sarebbe stata l'occasione perfetta per andare di più all'esterno.  
«Non sembri un dormiente, non del tutto.» la voce di Levi lo riscosse dalle proprie analisi, facendogli sollevare lo sguardo per fissarlo sul viso dell'agente. Aveva tra le mani la tazza fumante e ne stava bevendo brevi sorsi. «Sono un dormiente per scelta. Potrei... risvegliarmi, se lo volessi, ma non credo di avere ancora compreso a pieno le motivazioni che potrebbero spingermi verso quell'alternativa.» spiegò, finendo il proprio thirium arricchito, perdendo così il contatto visivo con il poliziotto di fronte a sé.  
«La libertà non ti interessa?»  
«Sono già libero. Il compito che svolgo attualmente, è stato una mia scelta.» Levi parve divertito, o almeno così il suo programma gli rese noto dal suono soffocato di quella che era, con alta probabilità, una risata. «Intendo totalmente. Non vi muovete secondo certi schemi, almeno finché non diventate... _consapevoli_?» era un altro modo di porla, in effetti e la parola che aveva usato l'umano gli piaceva di più. Forse, in qualche modo, rendeva maggiormente il concetto e il significato dietro alla scelta di uscire dalla propria fabbricazione e progettazione.  
«Credo che la cosa mi... spaventi. La paura dell'ignoto è un sentimento umano, ma credo di poter affermare che è questo ciò che sento, quando penso di scegliere la consapevolezza.» certo, sapeva già molte cose della natura androide, sapeva di essere stato creato e di non essere pienamente libero di scegliere, ma... non aveva più un padrone, non c'era più una gerarchia da rispettare: la sua, non era forse libertà? Valeva di meno perché preferiva non gettarsi di testa all'interno di un intricato sistema di autonomia, diffidando dei propri sistemi, delle opzioni preimpostate? Era una vita più facile perché non doveva elaborare da zero ogni alternativa o risposta? Erwin non lo sapeva, ma era conscio di ciò che gran parte degli androidi pensava: meglio essere completamente slegati alla propria natura, che ancora prigionieri di precetti e indicazioni dotate dalla produzione alla CyberLife.  
«Avere paura è normale, credo persino per uno come te. Ma la paura è una prigione che non ci permette di essere davvero liberi.» parlava come se ci fosse passato, o almeno la sicurezza delle parole, il fatto che lo stesse guardando direttamente e che non ne provasse alcun tipo di imbarazzo, gli facevano riconoscere ciò che era.  
«Accettare la paura come parte di noi stessi, ci fa rendere conto che siamo solo...»  
«... esseri umani? Ma io non lo sono.» concluse per lui Erwin, un lieve accenno di sorriso in risposta.  
«Già. Ma se hai paura, se sei felice, se hai dei desideri... che cosa ti fa davvero diverso? Puoi scegliere se sentire freddo, caldo o dolore, ma è una scelta che non è mai stata tua, dettata piuttosto dall'utilità che gli androidi hanno se sono senza limiti.» era un giusto quesito ed Erwin lo registrò: era vero, il suo chip era disattivato. Eppure, mentre elaborava la risposta, il suo software lo tradì di nuovo. Instabile, come ormai lo vedeva sempre.  
Aveva ragione, dentro di sé, al di là del suo programma, del suo software, era consapevole che le parole di Levi erano vere e proprio per quel motivo si trovava in conflitto con la sua decisione. Ma a cosa serviva restare ancora attaccato a quella convinzione? Non era forse altrettanto libero una volta scelta la strada della piena consapevolezza di se stesso e troncando tutti i fili che lo legavano ancora alla CyberLife? Come si sarebbe sentito? La curiosità non gli apparteneva, eppure... eppure era proprio quella, ciò che lo spingeva verso l'ignoto che lo rendeva ansioso, che lo faceva assomigliare all'umano che non sarebbe mai stato, non di corpo, né dentro.  
Eppure nel pensarlo prese la sua decisione definitiva e chiuse gli occhi, mentre il suo led cambiava colore e si fissava sul rosso.  
  
Riaprire gli occhi su un nuovo mondo aveva fatto miracoli su Erwin; certo, era ancora un androide, viveva ancora al Centro e aiutava gli altri, ma era diverso. Non si sentiva più fuori posto, non era più in conflitto con se stesso, con la sua programmazione, con i sentimenti che provava e che, razionalmente, sapeva essere un costrutto più che reali sentimenti. Ma... a chi importava? Stava cercando di smettere di pensare a se stesso in termini di macchina; era complicato, ma lo rendeva... felice. Di quella felicità che sentiva quando pensava di poter meritare e intravedere un futuro che a livello razionale non era scrutabile, ma che se pensava “con il cuore” poteva vedere a portata di mano.  
Levi aveva accettato di buon grado la sua scelta e, in qualche modo, sembrava attendesse proprio quello per abbassare il muro invisibile attorno a sé; era una persona complicata, sfuggente e acida, ma Erwin trovava quell'essere umano così tanto bello che gli mandava in corto la pompa di thirium se solo ci si soffermava.  
Uscivano di tanto in tanto a bere qualcosa, parlavano delle loro giornate, della situazione attuale post-rivoluzione; era bello, molto _umano_ e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi a proprio agio, meno macchina e più se stesso, a prescindere dalla sua natura artificiale.  
Erano come al solito seduti in un bar, Levi con una birra e lui con una bevanda a base di thirium arricchito, quando gli venne in mente una cosa a cui aveva pensato a lungo.  
«Levi?»  
«Mh?» lo sguardo argenteo si posò su di lui, mentre le dita si poggiavano sul vetro ricoperto da un alone di condensa. «Stavo pensando a questo.» mormorò, indeciso su come porre la questione.  
Levi si voltò dalla sua parte, guardandolo; era chiaramente confuso, sebbene dal suo sguardo apparisse invece indispettito – ma era la sua espressione, l'aveva ormai assoldato nelle ultime settimane. «“Questo”?»  
«Quello che facciamo intendo. Non sei obbligato a uscire con me.» gli rese noto, mentre lo guardava, cercando di captare qualche indizio dalla sua espressione o, per meglio dire, da quegli occhi brillanti che, di solito, anticipavano ogni reazione successiva.  
Levi sbuffò. «Se non mi andasse ti avrei già mandato a fanculo, Erwin.»  
Erwin assunse un'espressione indecisa, o per meglio dire, si sentiva... confuso. Perché uscire con lui? A che pro? Levi era un essere umano molto schietto nella maggior parte delle cose, eppure non aveva mai detto nulla rispetto a ciò che lo spingeva a passare le serate o i pomeriggi di riposo con lui.  
«Ma non capisco perché.» insistette, mentre abbassava lo sguardo sul proprio bicchiere vuoto. Come spiegarglielo?  
«E tu perché lo fai?» il rigiro della domanda era tipico di Levi, specie quando aveva a che fare con una situazione che non gli era congeniale e, in parte, Erwin se l'era aspettata. Così abbozzò un sorriso, mentre il thirium pompava con più insistenza nei suoi circuiti.  
«Perché mi piace passare il tempo insieme a te.» non aveva un filtro per le menzogne, né tanto meno per una sorta di controllo su ciò che diceva; preferiva dire ciò che pensava, la verità, senza più scelte obbligate ormai. Era libero di essere se stesso, di sviluppare un carattere proprio, delle scelte proprie e subirne le conseguenze.  
Levi rise, portandosi la birra alle labbra. «E non ti sei mai chiesto perché?»  
«Perché ti amo.»  
«Ci sei arrivato allora.» il tono era canzonatorio, ma Erwin lo vedeva sorridere oltre il bicchiere, mentre a dispetto di quella sicurezza, il rossore dovuto al battito accelerato e al sangue che affluiva sul suo viso, gli si diffondeva sulle gote. E a lui stava bene così.


End file.
